Do you really want to die early in the morning
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Do you really want to die early in the morning when the sun rise, it's just too cliché! Is Gin really going to die! ON HIATUS, REWRITING!
1. Prologue

_**Do you really want to die early in the morning when the sun rises, it's just too cliché!**_

_- And why there is the Shinsengumi and also Katsura?_

* * *

"Gin-chan, are you all right? I mean, do you handle yourself?"

Gintoki glanced Kagura and nodded.

"It's okay now, I think. Go, I think they need your help more than me."

Kagura didn't go. She just stared Gintoki.

" Oi, I'm okay, really, just go. See, Shinpachi need some help over there. Otae is really hurt you know."

"I know that, but you are also wounded Gin-chan."

"I promise, I just sit here and watch how the sun rise." Gintoki smiled to her. Kagura relaxed little bit.

" Promise?"

"I vow."

" Okay, but I'm coming back soon Gin-chan."

"Yes yes." Gintama sighed and watched how Kagura hurried over to Shinpachi who tried to help his sister. Otae's head was bleeding.

Clumsily he sat on the cold ground and leaned his back on the rock. His wounds weren't so severe, but still, Gintoki knew that there wasn't something right. He felt himself so tired, too tired. Like he was drained out. He watched how the sun rose, so golden, so beautiful.

And suddenly there was a pain. A terrible pain. He shivered fiercely. He bit his teeth together.

_I know it. Damn you Takasugi!_

But he only smiled, trying to focus his eyes over the sun.

They are alive, his friends. All of them. Not like in the war. He lost so many of them there. Too many friends. Now he was successfully protected his friends. So many friends.

New shiver forced him to close his eyes.

_Is this the price? If it's, fine, I accept it._

" Gin-san, there you are."

Gintoki forced his eyes open. But he only saw the sun.

_I know this voice._

"Zura?"

"Not Zura, Katsura." Katsura said annoyed. " I hate that name, Kintoki."

"Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki, you moron."

"You are. I have to go soon. The Shinsengumi not look through the fingers forever. Ceasefire is over soon enough."

" Zura?"

"Yes."

"Promise me something."

"What now?"

" Keep them safe."

"What? Who? Gin? Hey, buddy, are you okay?"

Katsura leaned forward and looked his friend closely.

" No, you are not okay, I can see that. Oh god, what this is? Gin? Gin?"

" I know my name, Zura."

"I'm Zura, you are Gintoki, I mean Katsura. I'm Katsura, you're Gintoki. Gin, stop that. Where you are hurt?"

Gintoki laughed a loud.

"Everywhere."

And the pain took him.

"Gin!"

He heared them, but he couldn't answered them.

_A poison Takasugi? You sure are the slimy one._

And then there was only the sun, the golden sunrise.

Then, nothing.

* * *

_**English isn't my first language so forgive me about the errors. If you want beta this, let me know...**_


	2. Lesson 1

**Lesson 1:**

**It's just too nice day to be bathetic and think your future, so why I in hell's name I bump into Katsura and Hijikata on the same day? It's just too much!**

* * *

_**Week earlier**_

_It's nice day, right? Sun is so bright today._

"Is there something what you want to ask? Anything?" The doctor asked and looked the man in front of him. The man didn't looked him, he looked away, stared out of the window. The doctor sighed and began to write up the patient information.

"If anything happens, tell me, okay?"

_The sun. I can see it._

"And try to remember what I say your sugar level, okay?"

_Sugar._

"Sugar?" The man turned his head and stared the doctor.

"Your sugar level. It's just and just that you don't have to take insulin. But you have to take your pills, okay? Try also remember your eating habit, okay?"

_I haven´t eating anything today._

"Okay."

"Okay, here, your receipt."

The man stared it.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked.

_Am I?_

"Yes."

"Then take this."

"Yes." the man gripped the paper and held it tightly.

"Are your ribs healed yet?"

"Oh, yes, that other doctor, he said that they are perfect".

"Your healing ability is unbelievable. Are you sure you don't want…"

"No" this time the answer was cold, not puzzled.

"Oh, sorry that, I didn´t mean… Okay. So, I say goodbye. You have all the information what you need. If anything happens…" The doctor turned away.

"I come here. Yes." the man stood up. "Goodbye."

_There is no way out of this, is there? There is nothing what anyone can do? I have to… What I have to? What I can do? What if…_

"Gintoki!"

The man startled. He was out of the hospital and stood on the street in front of it.

_The priest? No…_

"Gintoki, I´m glad to meet you. What a coincidence. I was coming to see you. Oh, were you in hospital?"

"Ah, ribs, that last month's accident, I had to go check-up. So, Zura, what´s up?" Gintoki hurriedly stuffed the papers into the kimono's pocket.

"No Zura, Katsura." other man's reply was automatically. "I have job to you."

Gintoki´s eyebrow rose.

"Really? A job? To me? From you?

"Don´t be so snide, I´m serious. Here." Katsura handed him the paper.

Gintoki looked it curiously. "The picture?"

"Picture of a man whose you hopefully will find."

Black hair, some grey in the temple. Dark black eyes, white scar over the right cheek, white skin.

"Who he is?"

"Kaneta Omaya. Drug dealer. He is missing."

"Why you want to find a drug dealer?" Gintoki was not sure he really wanted to know, but he still asked.

"There is some information what he can share whit us." Katsura's eyes positively glowed.

"Oh, don't try, I´m not going to meddle with your Joui biz anymore anyway." Gintoki refused.

"What if I say that there is some info of Takasugi." Katsura´s eyes darkened.

_Takasugi._

"Do I want to know?"

"He is planning something".

"He is scheming always something Zura. He is that kind of guy."

"Yes, I know that, but…"

Gintoki looked his friend closely. There it was.

"You really are serious about this. Takasugi is planning something. Something that not even direct affect you. Or your Joui group."

"Please, Gintoki, try find this man. Use your sources. You are good this kind of things. I tell you everything later, not here on the street. "

"Katsura…" Gintokin's voice was a warning tone.

"I know, but I tell you later. "

Gintoki was quiet some time. Now he was worried.

"Very well, I do this, but you pay for me this."

"Chocolate parfait?" Katsura suggested.

" Oh, no, I have to look my sugar level."

"Your sugar level my ass. You ate the last Monday three of them."

"Really? Last Monday? Three of them? Are you sure?" Gintoki do not really remembered.

"Turn and go check your memory. You find me at Ikumatsu´s place. See you."

" Bye bye Zura."

" It´s Katsura."

And then he was vanished in the crowd. Gintoki looked the photo.

"Takasugi, huh? Hmm, where to start, where… " he muttered.

" Oh, isn´t Danna. Hello."

_Shit._

"Hello you too Okita-kun." Gintoki tried to smile. Okita lurked the photo.

" Uh-huh, why you have this photo?"

" Why you ask? You knew him?" Gintoki gave him to see the picture, and Okita watched it closely.

"Yeah, sort of. He is our wanted list, top ten."

_I kill Katsura._

" Who is?"

Hand snapped the photo.

_Im really gonna kill him._ Gintoki swore.

" Oogoshi-kun, can you give me that back, it´s mine."

"Why you have this photo?"

"Why not?"

Hijikata sighed. How irritating this guy could be?

"Are you going after this guy?"

"No."

"So what the deal, some of your odd job? "

" No."

"So why the picture?"

"I found it. "

"Then I can keep this."

" No." Gintoki snatched it back. "So, can you tell me more about him, Mayora?"

"No." Hijikata grinned.

"He was part of the Kiheitai." Okita said.

"Shut up!" Hijikata yelled to him.

"Oh?" Gintoki leaned forward toward Hijikata. "Is there something what you don't tell me?"

"I can ask same of you. Why you´re interested in this, Yorozuya?"

"Hmm, maybe because I like this kind of guys?"

"Oh really? You sure have bad taste."

"Better than yours, Mayonnaisefreak."

"I´m not so sure about that, Sugarfreak."

Their foreheads almost touched each other.

"The people are staring you two, you know." Okita grinned.

"Shut up! " They both yelled back. Gintoki stepped backed off. There was awkward moment of silence.

" Just, be carefully. If you find him…"

"If I find him, I can take care my self." Gintoki said indifferently.

" I´m sure of that. Just don´t kill anyone." Hijikata stumped his cigarette on the ground, " How´s your ribs?"

_Investigation me? You son of…_

"Fine, just fine. Never better. Oh, have to rush now, busy busy busy. Unlike some tax robbers here." Gintoki put the photo away and started to walk away.

"Oi, Yorozuya, if you really are going to meddled with this, watch your back." Hijikata lighted a new cigarette.

There was only lazy hand wave in answer.

"Sougo, contact Yamazaki and put him tale Yorozuya."

"He know that you do that Hijikata. And even if Yamazaki is good, Danna is better. And if he notice Yamazaki, he can take answers out of him." Sougo said.

"Still. I take that risk."

"You want to protect Danna?"

"Like hell. But there was something wrong with him, that was too easy from him." and really, Hijikata looked worried. He still looked after Gintoki. Okita nodded. He took his phone to call.


	3. Lesson 2

**Lesson 2:**

**If you spy someone, be sure you don't drop dead and leave you job unfinished, because you get out of the hook too easily.**

* * *

_Why me? Why why why?_

Yamazaki looked around.

_I finished that last job that he dosen't noticed me, and now I'm in this situation. I'm so dead. So so dead._

Finding Gintoki required skills.

Even if he moved like there was nothing particularly doing, he moved rapidly. When Gintoki was doing his job, he was doing that conscientiously. There was lot of places where he gathered the information. It was almost at ten o'clock in the evening and Yamazaki was followed Gintoki all around the city. Eventually Yamazaki trailed him in the harbour. There was a privet club, the Red Dragon, which reportedly was Yakuza place. Yamazaki knew that there were sold drugs, so it wasn't so hard to believe that Gintoki was there to found some drug dealer. But the Red Dragon was utmost possibilities. Was Gintoki found something what leaded him there or was that just his last choice at the investigation. Yamazaki looked astonished how Gintoki spoke to the bouncer over the long line and get inside without problem.

_Who the hell he know that he can go inside just like that?_

Of course Yamazagi couldn't follow him in, so he stayed out and sneaked next by the club's alley. There was no proper light, only couple of little light bulb. He didn't have to walk far when he heard voices and stopped. There was some men speaking loudly. Yamazaki tiptoed carefully nearer and hided himself behind the garbages. He didn't saw well, only half of the group. He heard only couple of words.

" … Terminal…"

"We hold …"

" …. The deal is …"

"The information is…"

" … no more…"

"We leave now." Came louder voice.

Yamazaki froze and took a look at behind of him. The alley was dark, but it was high risk run away ahead of the enemy. But he didn't saw any other options. He turned and ran.

"Hey, there is someone!"

_Shit shit shit!_

"Stop him! "

Yamazaki's effort to ran failed when he felt something spinning around his legs and he fall flat on the ground. He tried to move but then he felt the pressure of neck and somebody lifted him up.

"Who are you boy? Why you are following us?"

_I'm so deep in shit now._

" Following? No, I don't follow anyone. Trust me. I just came at my work…"

The hit was hard and it flied him towards the wall.

" Don't lie to me. Nobody come here without reason."

The man had a knife and Yamazagi felt how it was pushed in his side. Then he suddenly recognized the man.

"Kaneta Omaya."

_Oh hell, I said that a loud and clear._

There was pain in his side. The knife bit the muscle like the butter. Yamazaki howled in pain.

"This is going to be interesting. Who are you?" Kaneta asked.

" No… nobody. Argh!" Yamazagis sigh went blur.

_Not like this. Ah, its hurts._

"Hey there, are you doing something fun? Can I join?"

_That lazy voice… Danna?_

"Go away, you don't have any biz in here." one of the man yelled and take a stance middle of the way. Gintoki showed up in the light and looked the view expressionlessly.

"Oi-oi oi, isn't Jimmy? Oh, this not look so good to you."

"Who are you?" Kaneta asked.

"Me, nobody, really." Gintoki shrugged.

"But you know him."

"Do I? Oh, yes,he is followed me all day long so I don't know do I really want to help him." Gintoki examined Yamazaki.

"So, he's not your friend."

" Jimmy? No, But also not the enemy. He is annoying, but it's not his fault. His boss is so damn suspicious. Ah, you knew those sinsengumi people. So fussy all the time."

"The Shinsengumi? You are dead meat boy." Kaneta turned to look Yamazaki again.

_Stop this!_ _His eyes begged Gintoki._

"Oh, you didn't knew. Oops, sorry Jimmy." Gintoki yawned.

"Danna…"

"Yea yea, I help you." Gintoki dug his nose. "Okay, if you are good boys and release him already, you can go without harm. "

" Don't you get smart whit me! If you help him, you are dead." Someone yelled to him.

" Oi come on, don't wanna, but I have some biz with him. I can't leave him just on his own. So, please, let him go." Gintoki sounded frustrated.

"Or…?"

"You suffer?" Gintoki suggested.

"Get him!"

" Danna!"

It was just one strike and three men were down.

_Fast. Too fast. I couldn't saw anything!_

Gintoki's smile was sluggish. "I go easy now, so if you want go, go now. Or take a shot."

_It's just amazing how fast he is, and how powerful, _Yamazaki felt how grasp loosened and he fell. He coughed noisily and looked around. There were only three men left. One of them was Kaneta.

" Look out Danna, that man is…"

" Shup up!" hand slam on his cheek and he fell to his knees. He groped his legs.

_I have to get there ropes off._

"So, _Danna, _are you really going to fight with that wooden sword of yours?"

"Why not?" Gintoki shook his shoulders.

" It's because you can't kill me by that."

" Oi oi oi, I don't wanna kill anyone. Just hand over Jimmy and we go." Gintoki defended.

" Can't do that. Get him boys!"

But this time Yamazaki acted. He pulled himself up and tripped one of the men before he get moved. He took hold of the sword and they fell together. Fast Yamazaki grabbed with his free hand on the knife man's belt and hit. Gasping the air he rolled over and saw how Kaneta looked him with surprised.

"Ren? You killed him! You…" Kaneta attacked, but halted at the very moment. He looked down. There was tip of sword coming out of his stomach.

" Wha…?" Kaneta turned and looked Gintoki who stepped back. Kaneta he fell on the ground. Yamazaki looked shocked at Gintoki who looked he worriedly.

_What, what happened? Where… Oh… _There was the other man. His head was smashed against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Gintoki asked.

"I, I'm not sure." Yamaza gasped.

" Be still." Gintoki kneeled down. He opened the skirt and looked the wound.

"It´s not too deep." He grabbed his kimonos skirt and tore a shred, then he pressed it against the wound.

"Oi, that is not nesse…"

"Be quiet. I have seen men give up the ghost when they ignored something like this small. You never knew if there is something in the blade. I know someone who sometimes use poison in the blade."

Yamazaki paled. He looked Gintoki who looked so dead serious.

" Do you think…"

" It's always possible but that chance is small. But don't ever ignore this kind of situations." Gintoki warned him. Yamazaki nodded.

"Yes Danna."

"Good. You have some skills yourself, I didn't knew, I think that you were total loser." Gintoki notified. Yamazaki whined.

"But you don't hesitate to kill. Lets see who I'm killed today."

Gintoki walked over the dead body. He kicked it and turned it around. He picked up the photo and looked it.

"Shit, it really is him. They are gonna kill me for sure." Gintoki murmured. Yamazaki crawled up. Gintoki searched the body.

"Um, what you are doing?"

"This is the man who I looked. Ah, here is something."

"A letter?"

Gintoki stood up, opened the blood strained letter and read. Then he quietly passed it to Yamazaki. He read it.

"Oh my, this is not good, not good at all Danna."

"I think that you have better go now. Take that to your boss. Tell him what happened. You can find me in my home in the morning. Now I have to visit at my client."

"Do you know what is going on?" Yamazaki asked.

"No, but it's not hard to guess. You know?"

"Um, yes."

Gintoki eyed him.

"Relax, I m not gonna ask you anything. I have my client to ask. And he is really gonna answer me."

Yamazaki stepped back. There was red light in Gintoki's eyes.

_Oh no, he is really furious._

"Go, and tell that mayonnaise freak that if he ever, ever going to investigation me again, he better do that himself that I can teach him some manners." Gintoki's voice was quiet, but Yamazaki stepped back again.

_I didn't knew that he is this scary._

"Um, yes Danna."

"Go."

"Yes Danna." and Yamazaki slipped off with hurry.

Gintoki stared the corpses and shook his head.

"Sorry buddys. Better in the next life."

He walked away.

There were movements in the darkness.

"So typical. He always meddling things what have nothing to do with him." Dry voice said.

"He is good. Really good. Who is he?"

" Yes, he is good. He is Gintoki Sakata. And he is sleeping monster. We have to deal him soon, before he awake and ruins everything."

"Can I do that?"

"Yes, go a head, but be sure that you succeed. If you don't, he surely kill you."

"And the letter?"

"Don't mind it."


	4. Lesson 3

**Lesson 3:**

**When the morning comes, be sure that you don't regret anything, because there are always skeletons in the closet and ghost are just too scary!**

* * *

It was over midnight and Katsura was closing _Hokuto Shinken_'s front door, when he saw Gintoki's coming.

_Did he already found him? That was fast._

But when he followed how Gintoki came closer, he noticed how the group of raucous people were coming from somewhere fell silent when they passed the man. There was nothing outside to see, but Gintokí's aura was deathly.

_Holly shit, something is happened._

"Hello Gintoki. Come in, I'm sure that Ikumatsu have something eatable to you." Katsure steeled himself but he didn't get any answers.

_Oh boy! No good at all._

"I just close the door." Katsura said and let Gintoki inside.

"Oh, Gin-san. It has been while." Ikumatsu smiled. Aura's sharp edge flowed away when Gintoki answered.

"Hello Ikumatsu-san. I came to see that idiot Zura. Sorry if I…"

"Not Zura, Katsura. Do you found him?" Katsura asked.

"I found him." Gintoki admitted.

"Then where he is?" Katsura was impatient to hear.

"He is dead."

_Of course he is._

"But I found a letter."

"And where that is?"

" I give that to the Shinsengumi."

"What? " Katsura bounced to stood. "You idiot! How can you…"

_Ups, no good._

Gintoki grabbed Katsura at collar and picked him easily up in the wall.

"Katsura, I'm already killed two people in this case. You can't order me around. Tell me everything. What is going on?" His voice was almost hissing.

"Gin-san, calm down, let him go. He can't tell anything to you like that." Ikumatsu butt in. She looked scared and Katsura couldn't blame her. It was so rare to see Gintoki being so serious, so mad. Gintoki let him go.

"Some sake if you have." Gintoki smiled to Ikumatsu. His smile although not reached his eyes.

"Yes, yes of course. Sit down, please, and I go get some to you two."

"Thank you, Ikumatsu-dono." Katsura said. They sat down.

"I'm sorry, Gintoki, but what happened?" Katsura tried to be calm.

Gintoki reported to him. He only broke off when Ikumatsu served the sake.

"Katsura. Turn out the light when you two leave."

"Yes. Thank you." Katsura smiled to woman.

"Be nice Gintoki, even if he don't deserve it." Ikumatsu looked Gintoki and he nodded.

"I Promise to try."

"Very well. Good night then." Ikumatsu wished them.

"She is a good woman." Gintoki said when Ikumatsu was gone and looked meaningful his friend.

"Yes, she is." _Don't Gin, I don't want to think about it. "_ Was there all of it?" Katsura asked.

"Yeah. Now, it your turn. What Takasugi is planning?"

"Same old, same old. Blow of everything. Create the chaos. Destroy the world. You know him." Katsura sighed.

"Terminal?"

"Yes."

"How about you start to begin." Gintoki suggested.

But before Katsura found time to say anything he felt something odd.

_What was that?_

"What Zura?"

"Duck!" Katsura yelled and something broke the window and flied in. Gintoki avoided it and instead it hit to Katsura.

"Agh!" He blew backward.

"Zura!"

_Katsura! Hell, it hurt. Hurt hurt hurt! _The pain was in his left shoulder. Then there was even more pain. His screaming was full of pain. He rolled at the floor.

"Zura! Let me see, hold still. Katsura!"

He felt Gintoki's arms.

"No, go, get him. Don't…" Katsura tried to spoke.

"Katsura, you have to…"

"GO!"

"What happened here?"

It was Ikumatsu.

"Take care of him for a moment. I come back soon." Gintoki said, took Katsura's sword and was gone.

"Katsura? What a hell is that?" Ikumatsu bent over.

"It's burning!" Katsura wailed.

Ikumatsu looked the shoulder. There was awful lot of blood.

" I go get water. Hold on."

Katsura couldn't answer. He just felt the pain and tried to be still. Then Ikumatsu was there again. Cleaning the wound.

"It's some kind of… ah, bullet. It isn't deep inside, but I think that I can't get it out. You need to go hospital. It has to... Oh, you can't go hospital. But, you can stay here. Do you know some doctor? Katsura?"

"No, he can't stay here. There are people who search this place first. I take him with me. I know the place where he can be couple of days.

_Gin?_

"Really? Then, just send me the word later. " Ikumatsu asked.

"I do that."

_Gin?_

"I think this stop the bleeding.

_Ikumatsu? _

Then he felt how Gintoki picked him up.

"Lean on me. Can you?"

"It, , was, that?" Katsura hissed with pain.

"I don't know. I left the body at the alley. Come. "

Katsura didn't notice first anything. Gintoki carried him slowly, being careful. Then the pain started to ease. Katsura felt himself numb.

"The Shinsengumi, do, they know?" He tried to think.

"I'm not sure how much they know. They obviously know that there is some plan going on and they wanted also catch Kaneta. And now they know about the Terminal. But I don't think that they know that Takusugi is behind this." Gintoki explained.

"Yes, that information was what only Elisibeth heard directly from Kaneta. Elisabeth ran across him some club where he was working. That bastard was fucked up. Ah…"

They have to stop for a moment.

"Don't pull too much Zura. I should have been called Hasegawa and ask to him to come by the taxi." Gintoki said.

"He's working again?"

"Some miracles happens time to time. But that bomb, they are going to but that in the Terminal?"

"To the core of the Terminal." Katsura nodded.

" That is old. I was there last time when it almost blow up. They are surely tightened the security since then." Gintoki almost laughed.

"They are. And if you let the Shinsengumi to know I'm sure there is no way Takasugi can go there, but, then, he do something else."

They continued walking at moment in silence.

"So, Terminal is not the prime target." Gintoki though.

"He always do things that way. He's bluffing aiming somewhere and then he strike elsewhere."

"Where?"

"That's why I wanted to…"

Katsura have to again stop and breath slowly.

"So, I have to do some more inquiry." Gintoki said quietly.

"No, you don't have to." Katsura denied.

"I don't want to, but… Because I killed that man. Because you are hurt." Gintokin's voice had a bitter tone.

"You can let the Shinsengumi to handle this situation." Katsura said. Although he didn't like the idea.

"But…"

_Because there is Takasugi behind this. And now he is targeting both of us. And maybe our friends too. I shouldn't ask you do to this job in the first place._

"You beg troubles, you know that?" Katsura sighed.

"I live my life how ever I want. And I protect what I want." Gintoki said as if he had stated a mantra.

Katsura smiled and looked his friend.

"Sometimes you are like sensei."

Gintoki stiffened.

"Not outside, but you think like him." Katsura continued. He knew how much it hurt to speak about sensei.

"Katsura, shut your mouth and tell me, do you know the day when this is going to happen?" Gintoki interrupted him.

"When, I don't…"

_Yes, that day. _They looked each other.

"It's that day." Katsura noted.

"Then we have, what, one week to prepare?" Gintoki frowned.

They fell in silence.

There was dawn's golden light.

"Sun. It's rising. Is it already morning?" Gintoki whispered.

"It's look like, but it's going to rain today." Katsura looked his friend. "Gin? Is everything okay? Gin?"

"Huh?" Gintoki looked as if awakened from a dream.

"You looked, I don't know, little bit space out. You didn't get hurt?" Katsura was worried.

"Huh? No, it's nothing." but Gintoki newer give the look over Katsura and he frowned.

_Liar. You are not okay. You try again hold everything yourself, right?_

"Gin, if there is something, you don't have to…"

"We are here."

"Where?" Katsura looked around with surprise

"Otaes's house."

"What? Are you sure that she let us in?" But of course Gintoki came here.

"Don't worry." Gintoki smirked and allowed them inside through the gate.

"Uh, I don't feel so good." Katsura said suddenly. He felt how everything fated away.

"You can let go now Zura."

"No, Zura… It's Katsura."

"Oi, you are alright, I know that." Gin smirked.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Be… careful…"

"Yeah."

And Katsura rifted away.

Gintoki ringed the doorbell.

"I'm goming. Who the hell there is? I just come home in work and I'm going to sleep full day. If you are that stupid gorilla I…"

Otae slammed the door open.

"Gin-san? Why you are here?" Otae looked Gintoki and his friend. "Is that Katsura?"

" Otae-san, Í'm already killed tree people this night. Please, let us inside?"


	5. Lesson 4

**Lesson 4:**

**When it's raining, be sure to carry umbrella what fits your imago, or you certainly catch the flu. You are warned.**

* * *

A woman who was wearing a blue michyuki worn over a lavender kimono, closed the door. She had long, dark hair and dark eyes. She was in her twenties and really beautiful. She carried brown bag, but she certainly didn't looked like she was a doctor. She opened his umbrella.

"Hello, Megumi-chan."

She stilled.

_This voice._

She turned and looked the man.

_Those eyes._

"I hear that you finally became a doctor and that you work in Kyoto."

_That hair._

"I have favor to ask."

"Anything to you Gin-sama."

She walked up to him.

"It's been long time. You look better as well."

She looked ribbed white kimono, which other side was covered in blood.

_You don't chance though, troublemagnet like always._

"No more stray dog." Gintoki smiled.

"Do you have family now?"

"Sort of."

- It's good to hear. I just hope that that isn't some kind of yakuza family." Megumi smiled.

Gintoki shook his head.

"I'm not so stupid."

"I'm not so certain about that."

Then, they just stood there and looked each others.

_It s so long time. Say something._

" Why didn't you came meet me sooner if you knew all this time where I'm?"

Gintoki looked away.

_Answer me please._

"I really don't know. Maybe I should came."

"Maybe you dosn't wanted to remember those days in road."

"Maybe. Sorry Megumi-chan."

_Are you sorry? Are you really sorry? But…_

" No, I understand it so well. I don't want to remember either. Those days was so hard to us. But when we got separated I…

"I didn't leaved you willingly. "

"I realized it soon. But I missed you. I didn't know were you still alive. You didn't send me any messages."

"Sorry."

"What happened?" Megumi wanted to know.

" Nothing much. There was close call. Then I was in graveyard, looking for a place to die when I got saved. When I finally looked you, you have your own life to live. You were in Kyoto."

_You really don't change Gin-sama._

" Are you all right now?" Megumi asked.

"You are the doctor, do you really have to ask?" Gintoki looked her again. His eyes were burning. She wiped quickly Gin´s forehead.

_No, you are not alright. _

But she didn't said that.

"That umbrella don't suits you." Megumi giggled.

Gin looked his purple bunnys which decorated the umbrella.

"It's my friend."

"It's girl´s." Megumi noted.

"Yes. Here. The address." he gave the paper. She looked the address.

"Oh, it's near the Kaorus place."

"Kamiya's dojo?"

"You know it? I was going there, she is pregnant. That's why I'm here Edo."

" I know. Say my greetings to Kenshin-san." Gintoki asked her.

"How you.. Oh, stupid me, in the war, of course. Was he friend of yours then?"

"No" but there was faint smile.

"I see. I go see your friend then."

"Thank you. Take care of yourself Megumi-chan. I see you later on."

She looked how the umbrella disappeared in the rain.

_I hope that yo are sure this time Gin-sama._

()

_What a rain. I'm soaked._

Shinpachi shook his umbrella and looked around. It was a mess like usual. Kagura has been home alone since yesterday so it looked like there was been taifuun over the house.

_I have to ask Tama to do something. We're too rush now._

"Kagura!"

_We have to hurry._

"Kagura, wake up!" Shinpachi opened the closet´s slidedoors. Under the blanket he heard sleepy murmur.

"Let me sleep."

"Kagura, we have to find Elizabeth."

"Why?"

"Katsura-san is wounded."

"Why?"

"Because he involved Gin-san to do something really stupid this time."

"So? That´s nothing new."

" No, it isn´t." Shinpachi sighed. "Gin-san bring Katsura in our home this morning and leaved to get some doctor he said he knew. He told us to find Elizabeth. And gather some information."

"Why?"

"Because of Takasugi."

"What?"

_Finally fully awake, good._

"That´s what Katsura said."

" I'm really going to kill that asshole someday."

_Get on the line._

" So this is some dangerous bisnes again. I need a vacation, really. Maybe I call my papi, uh-huh. Go hunt some monster in space, that is safer than being here sometimes. I gotta bad feeling every time I heard news about Takasugi." Kagura crawled out of the closet and stretched.

"Yeah, me too. And, Gin-san, he didn't looked so good."

"Didn't he go hospital yesterday?" Kagura asked.

" Doing the check up, yes, but, I don't know, something is wrong. He looked too pale. When he leaved, he looked me like, ah, no, it is nothing." Shinpachi sounded doubtful.

"Shinpachi?"

" He looked me like he saw me first time, or, last time." he paused, " Either way, we have to hurry now Kagura-chan. I got breakfast for Sadaharu. Just dress up."

Kagura stood still long time, then she put hand under the futon and looked the letter. It was from her father.

" _If you hear something about your brother or that Takasugi-monster, or you feel that something is really wrong about Gintoki, let me know."_

"You know something, huh?" Kagura murmured herself.

"Kagura!" Shinpachi called her.

"Coming!"

_()_

Hijikita put his jacket on and srabbed his sword. He heard how the door opened.

"Are you going to Danna's place?" Sougo asked.

"Yeah. How's Yamazaki?"

"He just have to rest. It's nothing serious, but he loss lot of blood. Danna saved his life. Are you going to arrest him?"

_What a question that was?_

"No, but he have to answer some questions."

" I suppose. I call the car to you. It's raining."

Hijikata turned to look at the Captain.

"Why you are so helpful?"

"Not because of you. You can drop dead in flu." Sougo shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

Hijikata nauseated his tong and turned away. "Whatever. Is Kondo awake?"

" I heard him yelling to Yamazaki."

"Hmph."

"How´s that letter?"

"There was lot of information, but…"

" But what?"

"That´s why I need to ask some questions from that guy. I got feeling that he knew who is behind this all. "

" Do you think you can get anything out of him?" Sougo sounded doubtful.

"I can always try. Sometimes he show some sense in this world's happenings."

_Sometimes._

"Right." Okita nodded himself and stepped out of room. "See you then!"

Hijikata stared after him.

_What a hell was that? Since yesterday he is acting weird. Is he scheming something or did he knew something? That bastard Sougo… Damed that Yorozuja. There is raining like in hell today._

He followed the voice of his commander to the nurse room.

_He is good, but why in hell he is so stupid sometimes. He worried us in death last night. Stupid Yamazaki._

"Knock it of Kondo-san, I think he is hearing enough yelling this morning. He had to sleep." Hijikata interrupted his commander.

"Toshi? Oh, yes. Yamazaki."

"Yes sir?" Yamazaki asked weakly.

"Sleep." Kondo commanded let the small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes sir." Yamazaki sink back in his futon and was fast in sleep.

"So, do I need worry?" Kondo asked when they leaved the room.

"No, I handle this. You have to go see Matsudaira-dono. I give you a word when I know some news."

"Very well. And Toshi."

_What?_

"Don't overreact."

_What was that?_

" Don't think that I don't know you. Keep your mind clear around him. See you later."

_Fuck._

No car. He stood on the gate and looked the empty street.

_Stupid Sougo. Do I really have to walk? No hell. Where's my phone?_

"No car yet?"

"Sogo?" he jumped. Okita stood behind him.

"Scared you?"

"No! Where's the car?"

"It should come soon. Wait, I go check."

Hijikata frowned and fumbled to find his tobaccos.

_Shit, I forgot them, shit, I go get them before…_

"Oi, Mayonara!"

He halted. _What a…_

"Yorozuja? You look like a shit. And what is with that umberella?" Hijikata asked. Gintoki doesn'tt really seemed so good.

"Yeah. That is when you kill three men in one night. And it's not mine." Gintoki wiped the blood.

_Killed three? _Hijikata's race rose and even think about it he punched the man. Gintoki fell to the ground.

"Three? I said not kill anybody! And you do what? You killed two! And one more? Where?"

Gintoki got up and wobbled.

"I, have some news to, the Shinsengumi, to…"

Gintoki's eyes rolled over and he slumped forward in to Hijikata's arms.

"Yorozuja? What? Hey! Sougo! Help me! Yorozuja!"

But he didn't get any answers.


	6. Lesson 5

**Lesson 5:**

**When you leave something behind you, you find it your front in no time, so be sure to kill everyone yours way. It safe time you know?**

* * *

"He is dead." Banzai said.

Takasugi sighed. "Why I'm not surprised?"

"Because everyone mostly underestimate that guy." _Me including. _

" Yes, he is been always like that. I found that amusing periodically. I always think is that the reason he is still alive. That I haven't killed him yet. But it's bother now. We have to take care of him soon." Takasugi sounded irritated.

"If I can say, I don't want to do that myself." _This time he's not leaving me alive._

" I suppose you don't. But I can't do that myself either. I can't go town before everything is settled. But, that new fellow."

"You mean Amaki-san?"

" That's it."

"He is fanatic." _And idiot._

" Don't we all?" Tagasuki laughed.

_No?_

" But I know what you mean. He is too, how I say that, too naïve. Too easy to manipulate. Tell him good story about Gintoki and Amaki do everything to us."

_Like what? _

"Ah, I forgot to say, but Katsura is wounded."

" Hmm?"

"That assassin of yours, instead that he hit Gintoki, he hit Katsura."

"Splendid." Takasugi's smile was wide open. "Really splendid. Take care of him too. And that, alien duck, whatever. And those kids. No, I think that there is some use of them. "

"Use?" _So like you. Use everyone. _Takasugi's gaze was so evil that Banzai turned his eyes away .

_It's so twisted, his music._

"That redhead, you know, she is the sister of Kamui. Their father is Umibouzu, and I have heard that he is friend of Gintoki."

"Yes? So, who's the target?"

"Kamui."

"Are you serious? But that means you take enemy of the Harusame. "

_Are you idiot too?_

" No, if my plan goes right." Takasugi smiled.

_And now you have plan. Great._

"And that glasshead?"

" Oh, not sure yet. But what I'm sure is that is it going to be something awesome." Takasugi started to laugh.

When Banzai stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, he inhaled deep. Then he put his mp3 little bit louder. _It's fascinating, but so twisted. Like his. But in Takasugi's case, there is deep and dark undertone, there is no light. Oh, you save my day Otsuu-chaaan! _

_()_

Takasugi hit his fist in the wall. The wood cracked.

_Why in the hell you helped me back then. You should let me die then Gintoki. Now there is nothing to me. Nothing. And you should die too. Die!_

The blood dribbled in the floor. He straightened and looked over the planet.

_You all should die._

_()_

"Is he okay? " _He sure doesn't look like it. He scared shit out of me._

The doctor looked at the worried man.

" Yes, and no. His sugar level dropped too much. He had't eaten well. I found prescriptions in his pocket, can you get these to him? And… " the doctor looked some other paper. 2 You are not family of his?"

"No."

"Then, I have nothing else to say. He has high fever now. Let him sleep through that."

" Something else is wrong with him, right? I can see that he is not his normal self." Hijikata noted.

" I agree that, but I can't say more."

- "Because I'm not his family, yeah, right." _Shit, always so complicated._ "It really is something terrible if that's so. Can you say, is that something what we have to worry now?"

"There is some effect. But, took him those medicine and let him sleep his fever out. He will be all right tomorrow. And then, you can ask him self." The doctor suggested.

"Thank you doc."

The doctor took his leave and Sougo entered in the room. They looked the sleeping man. He hasn't moved at all. His breath was so light that it was hard to notice. He was like dead.

"There was no one home. I visited Otae's place and leaved the message. She acted little weird. And asked her umbrella." Sougo said finally.

"Oh. "

_So it was Otae's._

"I think that we have to warn Kondo-san that he is not going there for a while." Sougo added.

"Oh?"

"Just a feeling."

_Some serious if you peeked inside and do nothing?_

"He's not gonna like it."

" Noup." Sougo agreed and looked happy.

"Yamazaki?"Hijikata turned to look the other patient.

"Yes?"

"Stay in here, don't leave him at any reason. Don't let him leave before we have been serious discussion."

"Yes sir."

"No badmington you hear?" Hijikata added.

"Yes sir."

"Sougo, get these." Hijikata handed prescriptions.

" So, where you are going?" Sougo asked.

"Returning the umbrella of course."

When he entered in corridor he saw the doctor again.

" I forgot, but there was something he said. He said a name, something like, Taka…

_Don't say that please._

" Oh,Takasugi, that was it."

_I hate Mondays._


	7. Lesson 6

**Lesson 6:**

**Don't wake up people who see nightmares, it can be your last mistake. **

* * *

Yamazaki awaked late that afternoon when he heard someone moaning quietly. He jumped up and only then realized the situation. Gintoki. He was rolling in his bed, dreaming something.

"No, sensei, please."

"Danna?" Yamazaki didn't knew if he should wake the man. He was apparently seeing a nightmare. But he didn't found time to do anything when Gintoki cried and awaked. He got himself sit. Sweat dropping and shaking he stared forward but seeing nothing.

"Danna?" Yamazaki put his hand Gintoki's shoulder but was suddenly pushed on the floor, hand in his throat. "Danna! Sire!" Yamazaki tried to push Gintoki away but grip tightened. Gintoki's mind was still somewhere else and Yamazaki saw his expression too clear. It terrified him.

"Danna…" Yamazaki felt his consciousness to slip away. Then, as suddenly when it started it stopped. The hand was gone and Gintoki backed off. "Yamazaki?"

"Danna…" Yamazaki turned to his side and tried to catch more air.

Gintoki crumpled to sit again. He hide his face in his hands.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I though…"

"It's okay, really, nothing serious. My own fault that I came too near of you when I clearly saw that you were not yourself. Danna?"

For a moment it was silent. Then Gintoki looked at Yamazaki.

"Do you make a favor to me?"

"Sure, I think." Yamazaki nodded.

"I have to sent a message. I want you to take that."

()

Hijikata looked angry. And he was. Really really angry. He was returned the umbrella it's rightful owner and tried to get some information, but got only one black eye. That woman was a demon. Then he was noticed Yamazaki who was looked really scared and was gone somewhere.

Now Hijikata watched how Gintoki eat the supper, demolishing the whole plate in seconds.

" I saw Yamazaki earlier." Hijikata finally started.

Oh yes, Gintoki really tried to avoid his stare.

"And now I cannot find him anywhere. He is supposed to be whit you all the time."

Gintoki watched him over the misobowl and looked sheepish.

"Gintoki. I want to know, and I really mean that, what is going on with you?" Hijikata demanded to know. Slowly Gintoki put the bowl on the table. He didn't raise his gaze, only turned his head and looked out to the garden. Hijikata tried to calm down.

"Gintoki Sakata, you have to tell me." Hijikata hissed through his teeth. He looked how Gintoki tried to pull himself together.

"I have to ask favor from Yamazaki. Because, I think I can trust him." Gintoki's voice was quiet.

"So where he is?" Hijikata tried to be patient.

"He is traveling by train to the north."

"Where and why?"

"In my hometown to collect something what belong to me." Now Gintoki met his eyes. Hijikata realized that those eyes were full of sorrow and pain.

"I need him to bring one thing to me and then…" Gintoki's yaw tightened. He looked suddenly furious. His hands pressed in fist on his lap, nails clung to the palms.

"Calm down Yorozuja." Hijikata warned. It took couple of minutes, but finally Gintoki continued.

"It is Takasugi."

"I got that. Where he is going to strike? And when?"

"Next monday. But, I don't know where."

" I though it was the to core of the Terminal."

"No, too easy to us guess what is going on. It is something much more twisted." Gintoki shook his head.

"So, we have to lure him out. Or one of his underlings. Can you use your connections?"

Gintoki stared Hijikata in silent. Hijikata sighed. Oh, he truly was going to regret this.

"I take that you have some sort of revenge in your dark mind. I don't care about it, but I want that we work together. "

"Why?" Gintoki was on guard.

"Not because I want, but Takasugi, I realize that you and him has some past, and you are going to be in our way anyway. I want to keep eye on you. And you, you can't handle him alone, not if he has his whole organisation behind of him. You need help."

"So, together? That we both benefit from this?" Now Gintoki's smile was wolfish.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Gintoki nodded. Hijikata stood up and was about to leave when he remembered something what Okita was gave to him.

"Ah, these are for you. You forget to get these and the doctor said that you need it." Hijikata threw the medicine pack to Gintoki.

"So, Yorozuja, dare to tell me what is wrong whit you?"


	8. Lesson 7

**AN**

_**You really should read this;**_

_**Al right folks, there is some changes about the text, so I recommend that you read from the beginning. I have tried to correct the errors in the English language, but English isn't my language like you already know. I still hope to find someone to beta this.**_

_**Sorry I have not updated. Hurry, problems with computer, and a very tenacious flu.**_

_**I hope you are still there and enjoy this...**_

* * *

**Lesson 7:**

**When you meet a beatiful woman, be sure that she is your side and not your enemy. You may regret if you ignore that.**

Kagura wondered where the thing had started to run out of control. They had been looking for Elizabeth, nothing new in fact, when they had saw Banzai. At that point, they had decided to resign and Kagura had gone follow the odd manager. Maybe it was then. Maybe when she had sent a message to Shinpachi via Sadaharu. Then she would have been some background support. Maybe it was because Gin-chan was agreed and took the job first place. Yeah, maybe it was then.

Now Kagura stood there, that idiotic madwoman Matako who was part of Kiheitai, stood right front of her.

"I have something special to you." Matako smiled. She aimed her gun to Kagura. Kagura did what she knew best. She went on the attack and rushed forward. Her umbrella rose. Matako didn''t hesitate, but fired. Kagura dodged and spun around. She heard a shot, dodged again, and felt a burning scratch in her hand. _Shit_.

Kagura could took a few steps before she realized that something was wrong. She was dizzy. Her field of view blurred and she felt how she the crashed. She didn't felt how she hit to the ground.

()

Shinpachi considered drooling's wet paper, and partly out washed posts.

_We need to come up with another system to transmit messages_.

He handed the note to Elizabeth. "Do you receive any clear about this?"

After a while examining the tag Elizabeth handed it back.

"No."

Shinpachi sighed. "All right. Maybe we'd better go to see Katsura and to find out where Gin-san is." Elizabeth followed the boy, but then stopped and glanced around.

"Elizabeth?" Shinpachi asked.

"Nothing."

They continued their journey. Their tail sighed deeply.

()

Banzai plucked on his foot Kagura who was lying unconscious on the ground. "I was not quite sure it was going to work. Yatos are sometimes too toughs."

"What about now?" Matako asked and loaded again the gun.

"We wait. Let's take her on the ship. What about that oversized dog?"

"It was monitored. Kenta announced that he was able to track it down and follow them now." Takechi said. Banzai nodded with satisfaction. "Perhaps this even will be successful."

()

Yamazaki looked around on the little platform and took out a note as well Gin's letter. He looked at the address and started to walk toward the man who swept the pier.

"Excuse me, can you perhaps help me?"

The old man lifted his gaze. "Then, how can I help you?"

Yamazaki handed the note to the old man, who peered it.

"There is about five miles. Walk directly to the north."

"Is there perhaps anywhere in here a ride?" Yamazaki asked hesitantly. The old man guffawed.

"Along the journey, perhaps you can find someone. But, may I ask why you're going over there?"

"Ah, a friend of mine asked me to deliver a message in there."

"Oh? That is special. Well, just a good trip."

Yamazaki bowed and swung the backpack on his shoulder. _So, to the north._

He started walking along the road that had seen better days. Apparently there were no longer lived in a lot of people so that they would have been responsible for the condition of the road. The sun shone full.

_Five miles in this heat. Damn it. I forgot to buy a drink from the train_. Yamazaki sworn and observers his environment to see whether the fields have been people at work. Day, however, was quiet, and part of the fields uncultivated. Further away appeared be someone, but not in the vehicle.

_If I hadn't been caught, and he wouldn't have saved my life, I wouldn't walking here, the wound on my side. Just my luck. Really. _

Yamazaki sighed and then he saw something shining ahead. The closer he walked, the faster he walked. He realized that what he saw was the scooter. Eventually he started to run, because who ever it was, was about to get on a bike and go.

"Wait!" Yamazaki screamed. His lucky the scooter's owner looked back and stopped.

Yamazaki gasped when he finally reached the scooter, and bent over holding his side.

"You could have walked too. I would have waited." A gentle voice said, and Yamazaki looked up. He felt how his breath bolted. He hadn't seen a more beautiful woman in his life. This was wearing oil-stained overalls and her hair was in loose bun. But first and foremost it was her eyes. They were very dark blue, a gentle and peaceful.

_Beautiful._

"Hello." Yamazaki whispered.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

_Say something._

"Wound."

"You have a wound? The why you run?"

_Something more sensible._

"The Village. Letter. Busy."

Yamazaki said and took the letter out. The woman glanced at the address, and frowned.

"I can take you there. The place is a little further away than the village itself. Are you sure you're okay?" "Probably." Yamazaki corrected himself.

"Hop on, then." The woman smiled again and Yamazaki smiled back.

_Beautiful._

"Thank you. I'm Yamazaki Sagaru." Yamazaki finally said and the woman nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsurara Shouyou. I think that I can keep the letter?"

_Oh. The same name as the envelope. Nice._


	9. Interlude

**Interlude**

Yamazaki was walking around the yard looking the ruins. The fire had apparently been for years and years of time. The house was, or had been huge. Also parts of the outer buildings were burned. Yamazaki was able to almost feel the heat through the years and see the firestorm around him. He glanced away for the woman who was sitting under the cherry tree reading the letter.

He could see the tears what were falling over her beautiful face and Yamazaki kept himself out of the way.

Then he saw the humble gravestone and leaned over to look at it more closely.

"_Our beloved sensei Yoshida Shouyou."_

Yamazaki read the text and startled when he hear the voice behind of him. She was fast to move.

"My uncle. He was this village's teacher. This was his home."

"Tsurara-san…" He didn't know actually what to say. The woman waved the later in his hand.

"Do you know anything about this letter?"

"Gintoki-sama…"

"He is explaining lot of things in this letter. Something about you too. But, do you know who Gintoki is? About, who he _really_ is?"

Yamazaki sighed. Hard questions. "Officially. I do not. An informal basis. I am a spy. So…"

Tsurara smiled and looked the gravestone.

"But I don't think that you know much about his past before the war. Or what happened after that. Gin-san was my uncle's adopted son. My uncle found him middle of the war field. This all is his now but, I doubt that he never come back here. He left after uncle…" She hesitated a bit. "Died and came back just before the Joui war, but after that… After that when he almost lost everything again… He has lost so much. Over and over again." She looked the letter in her hand. "There is something what you have to take to him. But first. Read this."

And she offered the letter to him.

_Dear Tsu-san._

_I hope you are well there, because I'm pretty sure that you didn't ever leave that place. _

_I'm sorry that I haven't written and now I write in hurry._

_First. The man who gave you this letter is part of the Shinsengumi. But you can trust him. He is a good man. Little bit fool, but I trust him. You can trust him._

_It would be nice to say that all is well. For a while, all had been well. Believe me, I'm happy. Around me is a new family, the people that I want to protect. Which I have fought for and I will fight more. There is a noisy annoying little girl with a huge dog and too naive young boy with growing skills. Their life is placed on my hands by her father and his sister. And by my own will. _

_And there is Takasugi._

_I'm sure you remember him._

_He goes worse and worse every day and I'm afraid that soon, I'll meet him again and this time one of us falls. _

_I need my katana Tsu._

_Also, there is something else too._

_Even if I survive, there is no hope that I will see you again in this life._

_Inside of me, in my eyes, is something what grow and destroy me. I have no time, not much. _

_Don't worry, there isn't pain, there would be no pain._

_Say my greetings to sensei._

_By my love to you cousin,_

_Sakata Gintoki _

* * *

_See, I haven't abandoned you. Sorry that this chap was short but I though that I couldn't write more to this_


	10. Lesson 8

**Lesson 8: When you think you know someone, think again.**

"Where the hell you have been?!" Otae's yelling went through the walls and the ears and Gintoki closed his eyes, when same time with his sister Shinpachi was there. "Kagura is missing."

_What a day._

"In the Shinsengumi. And what you mean Kagura is missing?"

"She found something and send the message but we didn't find her."

"We?"

"I found Elizabeth."

_Was that good or no? I can't think sraight._

Gintoki walked inside ignoring Otae who finally had come in view but one glare over Gintoki and she shut up, exchanged a glance with her brother. Gintoki opened bedroom's door and found two Joui members sitting there.

"Gin…" Katsura tried to rose but Elizabeth stopped him and Gintoki slumped to sit beside the futon.

"You don't like this very much Katsura." Gintoki sighed and draw his knees against his chest and buried his head under his hands. It was quiet. He listened Otae's light steps going and coming back again. He felt how Shinpachi sat front of him and how Sadaharu lowered his head against his back.

"Gintoki, what's wrong?" Otae asked with kindness that he had never heard coming from this fierce young woman. "We can see that you are hiding something very important to us.

"I'm loosing my sight." Gintoki murmured, and didn't look up.

_I can't tell them. Not now. After this. If Takasugi don't kill me first. After this I tell everything. I promise._

"And I promised to Shinsengumi that we work together."

"What?" Came from all of them. Even Sadaharu barked.

"Loosing your sight? Are you telling you're going to be blind?" Shinpachi asked with worry and disbelief.

"Shinsengumi? Are you mad? If they know that you were part of war…"

"They know." Gintoki looked at Katsura who blinked. "Know?"

"They are not so stupid. Hijikata and Okita know. They guessed a long time ago. But they choose to be quiet because I'm retired. Although they don't hesitate if I do something now. And I send Yamazaki to Tsurara to get the sword."

Katsura's whole essence chanced. Suddenly he looked defeated.

"Blind you say? How long?"

_He knows me too well. I think he guessed the rest of it. _Gintoki gave him apologetic look. "Two months, maybe less. I can manage."

"Of course you can. We are here to help you." Shinpachi said and Gintoki looked him.

_So young, but not so young anymore._

"Thank you."

Otae stood up and Gintoki noticed her anger and hidden tears. _Couldn't fool her then._

"Sis?"

"No, I go. Then you tell me what happened to Kagura." Gintoki rose and followed the young woman on the patio, Shinpachi's sceptical gaze following him.

For a moment they stood there in silence.

"Otae…"

"Don't lie to me. I have seen those eyes before, when daddy… Two months? That's left?" Otae's hands twisted.

"Its go fast."

"You have to tell Shinpachi." Otae demanded.

"I will, I promise. After we found Kagura. I tell them both. Whole truth. I swear." Gintoki tried to smile but he couldn't.

_Tired._

Otae looked at him, and suddenly she leaned forward, rose on her toes and placed the kiss on his lips. Sweet light kiss.

"A pity for a dying man?" Gintoki asked and Otae's hand slammed against his cheek.

"You... You…" Tears were running down her cheeks. Gintoki lifted her chin, forcing Otae to look him again.

"I never forget your face."

"Gin…"

He kissed her.

#

It was heavy.

It was wrapped in the fabric.

The letter was on his pocket, burning him.

He stood there, tired from the travel.

He couldn't step inside and face him now that he knew.

He swept the tears.

"So you are back." Familiar voice asked and Yamazaki looked at his boss. "That's for him?"

"Yes."

So they stood there until Okita came and walked past them.

"Oy!" Hijikata yelled and Okita stopped.

"We are supposed to meet them now. I'm sure that Danna has already told them his news."

"I know, but…"

Okita didn't listening anymore, just walked inside.

"Damn." And Hijikata followed. A moment's hesitation, Yamazaki followed them.

Around the corned stood a man who grinned, walked also on the gate, and hiding himself in the shadows, followed the party.

#

Kamui was in a bad mood. Really _really_ bad mood. The message from the Kiheitai was something what he didn't tolerate at all.

"She is my sister." He seethed walking through the Harusame's leadership's hangar. "They do not mess with my family." And then there was a little evil grin on his face. "Although if there is _that_ man, this can become fun."

* * *

_Uh, I promise, next time longer chap, okay? Although, 2chap today is my limit..._


End file.
